Conventionally, devices are known as bonding devices for bonding a chip, which is composed with electronic parts, on a substrate, the devices including a laser oscillator that oscillates laser beam, a light guiding means that guides the laser beam oscillated from the laser oscillator, a bonding head that sucks and holds the chip at a supply position, also heats the chip with the laser beam that the light guiding means guides and bonds the chip on the substrate, and a bonding head moving means that moves the bonding head between the supply position and a bonding position. Also, for those bonding devices, other devices are known in which the laser oscillator is provided in the bonding head and the bonding head is movable together with the laser oscillator, see Patent Doc. 1 below.